Just A Girl
by Amygirl228
Summary: Second in Mixed Up trilogy Meredith has a hard time hiding her secret. If only Miley were here to help. I don't own Just A Girl song Please read first one b4 u read this Sequel:The Climb
1. Prolouge

Prolouge-

"Daddy?" "Yes, midget?"Joe asked his 9 year old daughter. They were sitting at home, at their piano.  
Meedith always impressed Joe. Even though she looked almost exactly alike, they had many differances.  
Miley had never played piano, no matter how hard Joe pleaded to let him teach her just one note. Meredith happily played the large instrument instead of taking up guitar.

"I wanna be a popstar. Like you and momma were when you were younger." Joe chuckled inwardly before saying, "Well, midget. That's a one in a million chance"  
Meredith looked her father straight in the eyes and with a dead serious tone said, "I want to be that one"  
Joe grinned pulling out his cellphone. "You absolutley sure?" He asked double-checking with her.  
"Positive."she replied.

Nate-Hello?

Joe-Nate? I have a possible client for you.

Nate-I'm free at our old recording studio tomorrow from 2:45 to 3:50. Does my possible client write their own music?

Upon hearing this, Meredith dug a notebook and handed it to her dad. Placing his cell between his ear and shoulder he thumbed through the notebook. Joe let out a low whistle as he saw his daughter's handy work. Flashing her a thumbs up he returned to the phone conversation.

Joe-Yeah Nate. She can write.

Nate-I'll take your word for it. Remember, 2:45. Don't be late.

Joe-Can I be early?

Nate-(groans) Goodbye Joe!

Joe-Bye Nate

"2:45? What about school?" Meredith asked worriedly.  
"You still want to go to regular school and be a popstar"  
"Crazier things have been done dad"  
"True. But wont it be weird trying to concentrate while everyone's trying to get your autograph"  
Meredith thought for a moment. "I can just wear a wig. Or what did Clark Kent do"  
"Wore glasses"  
"Oh I think I'll just wear a wig." Joe laughed. 


	2. Backstage

**Well, y'all said you wanted a sequel to the story. So here's Mer's life for you all to read about.  
Hope you enjoy, but I want reviews! Remember that now.**

It was almost four years ago that her uncle had discovered her talent. Now on stage with a mic in her hand, Meredith smiled at the memory of walking into the recording in hand, skeptic uncle in the sound booth. But his skeptism quickly vanished when he listened to her, as these hundreds of fans were tonight.

As she walked backstage towards her dressing room more and more people flocked over to her. Some paparazzi, her dadager, band members, and some dancers. The few people she didn't see were her freinds, Ellie and Jake. At the dressing room door, she allowed only her family, shooing away the rest. Turning around to face the room, she grinned, seeing that they weren't alone. Her best freinds Jake Oken and Ellie Stewert were already there.

Jake's dad had been one of Miley'sbest freinds, so naturally Jake and Meredith hit it off too. Ellie was Meredith's cousin and they had been close forever even if Ellie was a good three years younger. They still went to the same school though, since Ellie managed to not only skip a grade but her mom had placed her in school a year early. Like the original freinds, none of them were popular at school, butin disguise they were famous.  
Jake was known to the press as Mike Stanley IV and had a fake gatee and 'rapper' style clothes to complete the look.  
Ellie posed as Lacey Laughnagles, Lola's daughter. 'Lacey' wore brightly colored wigs and paired bizarred patterns to stay, as she called, in cognito.  
And with just a change of blonde hair, the world knew Meredith as Hayden Montana, Hannah's daughter.

Currently her uncles and her dad were doing paperwork in a secluded corner of the room so as not to be disturbed by the tweens. Meredith sighed heavily, pulling off her wig and plunking down on the couch next to Jake. He ignored her as he fiddled with a handheld game.

Meredith looked over at her cousin who was busy trying to sneak away half the food table into her purse. "Good Lord El. Don't your parents feed you?" she asked laughing. Ellie jumped, startled and Jake scoweled at the looked at Meredith, embaressed about being caught.  
"Yeah, they feed me. It's just-the chocolate fountain! It's awesome." Meredith couldn't answer her.  
She and everyone else in the room were laughing to hard. Even Jake managed to chuckle at Ellie's antics.

**I forgot the disclaimer. I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters in the show. I do own my characters Meredith, Ellie, and Jake. I do not own their 'last names' but i do own their personalities.**


	3. Another Cookie Cutter Popstar?

After they took her friends home, Meredith snuggled into bed with her cellphone.

_Ellie-Hello?_

**Mer-Have enough chocolate?**

_Ellie-No! It got all linty and it ruined my favorite purse!_

**Mer-(laughter)**

_Ellie-Mer stop laughing! It's not funny!_

**Mer-Yeah, it so is.**

_Ellie-Is so not! Hey, no offense at all, but, why'd you call?_

**Mer-I wanted to know if you heard my newest song?**

_Ellie-What would you say if I said I was a bit focused on not spilling any chocolate?_

**Mer-Ellie!**

_Ellie-What?_

**Mer-You really didn't hear it?**

_Ellie-Uh, nope._

**Mer-Do you want to at least know what it's about?**

_Ellie-Now?_

**Mer-Well, no. I guess it can wait**

_Ellie-Good cause listen. If I don't get off the phone right now, I'm gonna get grounded._

**Mer-Ok. See you tomorrow.**

_Ellie-Bye!_

Meredith sighed looking at the lyrics in her hands. Sure they were good enough for the record company. But her own cousin didn't seem to care about them. Was her music really as good as everyone said? Or was she just another cookie-cutter popstar?

**Oh you all know I'm setting you up for something big.**


	4. Pretty Special Nobody

Meredith sat at the piano, her song in front of her. She wasn't playing, just sitting in a midst of doubt. She kept hesitating, not sure whether or not to play. Someone grabbed her shoulder and she looked up startled. She saw her dad reading the lyrics over her shoulder,and she looked away, embaressed.

"It's bad isn't it?" She mumbled out, still not looking at him.  
"No it's great." Joe said, trying to reassure her."Not according to Ellie"  
Joe got it now. "Oh really?" He asked her setting the recorder that sat on the piano into the 'record' position. "Play it"  
Meredith took a deep breath, keying the first few chords before starting.

You don't have to call me on your cell phone.  
I already know that you're not comin' home.  
What club did you go to this time?  
And who's that girl that's on your mind?

You say that you love me, baby  
So why is it you always leave  
What do those other girls have?  
Cause you seem to love them more

It's 8 a.m and like always  
You're knock-knock-knockin on my door  
You say that you're soory, you've changed  
I give you one last look and say that

You say that you love me, baby  
So why do you always leave  
What do those other girls have?  
Cause you seem to love them more

I'm so sick of crying, hiding  
So sick of dieing inside all for you babe,  
but you just give me Your same old story

You said that you loved me(liar)  
Why did you always leave(always left me)  
What do those other girls have?  
You seem to love them more(than me)

When she was done, Joe played the recording for her to hear. She gasped.  
That was no cookie cutter popstar! That was a musician singing her song! "I had nothing to worry about!" she cried happily.  
"Of course you didn't." Joe told her. They sat in silence for a moment before Joe asked her,  
"Who was that for?" Meredith blushed.  
"Oh nobody. Just a song dad." As she hurried out the room Joe took another look at the song.  
"Pretty special nobody." He said to the empty room.


	5. You Wrote That Creep A Song?

The many people at school who had attended the Hayden Montana concert were buzzing about her newest song.  
"Geez." Ellie said sitting down at their normal cafeteria table. "Must've been some song. It's rumored that your up for a Teeny! And  
to think it all started with some creep"  
"Hope you're not referring to the Oken charm." Jake said biting into his chili dog.  
"No." Mer said,"She means Chad Dandsforth"  
"What about him?" Jake asked. Only it sounded like he said "Whabowgim?"  
Meredith grimaced. "Please don't talk with your mouthful"  
Jake swallowed and grinned, "Sorry"  
"Yeah the song I wrote." Meredith said,"It's about him."  
"Why?"Jake asked.  
"I can answer that one." Ellie said interrupting their conversation."Mer went off and dated that creep"  
"Only for six weeks!"Meredith protested.  
"When did this happen?"  
"Uh, about, seven weeks ago!" Ellie said laughing.  
"But the part where it goes 'you seem to love them more'? I found out that he was cheating on me." Meredith explained.  
"And you wrote that creep a song?" asked Jake, appalled that she would.  
"I didn't write it for him, I wrote it about him. It's different!" Mer stared at her for a moment before returning to his chili dog.  
"I've been hanging aroung with you two too much." he told them.  
"Oh you know you still love us." Ellie said picking at her orange. Jake blushed at her comment. Meredith, seeing his discomfort, tried changing the subject.  
"Hey, did you guys hear that Mrs. Ruud lost it today in 5th hour?"she asked the two.  
"Do you know why?" Jake asked, glad for some new conversation.  
Before Mer could tell him the bell rang.  
"Catch you later!" she called already hurrying down the hallway.  
Ellie followed Jake to their gym class.  
"Why'd you blush when I said you loved us?"  
Jake sighed, "Because I can." he told her."Smooth come back." Ellie said sarcastically,"Maybe you don't want me to know that you like Mer."  
Jake stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.  
"What?"


	6. She's Awake?

Meredith rushed through the kitchen, pausing to grab an apple from the fruit bowl. She threw her backpack on the couch, accidentally smacking Joe with it.  
"Sorry dad! Didn't see you there! Whatchya watchin?" she asked noticing the flickering tv screen.

"Oh, nothing." Joe said, quickly trying to turn off the tv. Meredith snatched the remote away from him and turned up the volume.  
Reporter "Now that she's awake and slowly recovering people are asking one major question.  
Will Hannah Montana still perform? Or has her daughter Hayden permanently taken her place"  
It couldn't be, but it was true. Images of Hannah in her hospital bed,  
in rehab, they were flashing across the screen.

Meredith felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. If Hannah woke up that meant Miley was still alive.  
But her mom couldn't be alive. She was suppossed to be buried in the cemetary.

She looked at Joe who was avoiding her gaze.  
"What's going on?" she asked, feeling like a small child.  
"They said she'd never wake up." Joe started, "I thought if you got attatched it would be harder. I arranged a fake funeral"  
"So the gravestone?"  
"There's nothing buried there. It's empty." Joe confessed.  
"Why did you lie?" she yelled.  
"I didn't!" Joe cried standing up.  
"Then who the hell just woke up?" she cried pointing at the tv which was now showing a CFC(country fried chicken) commercial.  
"I didn't lie to hurt you Mer. I was trying to protect you"  
"From what? Your selfishness?" Joe slumped back on to the couch, his head in his hands.  
She waited for what seemed an eternity for him to answer. Realizing he wouldn't,  
she turned away from him. Disgusted she turned and charged upstairs, a plan forming in her head.


	7. Skilled in Motherhood

**This chapter will be a bit confusing. I decided since they're wearing their wigs they'll be called their famous names in this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Remind me why we're here again?" Lacey Luftnagles asked her famous friend. Hayden looked at her Lacey,  
"Because I'm bitter." she answered. "And we're disguised as Hayden and Lacey because"  
"If we went as Meredith and Ellie," Hayden explained,"security would pass us off as young fans and I wouldn't get to see my mom"  
"Ok. Just triple checking." Lacey said.  
"Wait." Hayden said,"Is my wig good?" Lacey smiled,"You look fine, Hayden."

Hayden took a deep breath. Linking arms with Lacey, they marched down the hospital hallway toward the door. Two large security gaurds stood blocking the door. Hayden twirled her hair saying,"Hey boys. Mind if we go in"  
One of the gaurds stepped aside."Of course ." The girls stepped into the room and Ellie closed the door behind them.

Hayden could only stare at the woman in the bed. She had blonde hair, the wig, and was hooked up to various monitors and wires. Hannah was leaning forward, flipping tv channels. Turning slightly Hannah smiled at her visitors."Tv's gotten worse these last 15 years hasn't it?"

"Y-you know?" Hayden choked out.  
"Know?" Hannah asked,"That I've been out of it for the last 15 years? Yeah the doctors told me. I figured some time passed when I woke up and the baby bump was gone."Hannah smiled at them."It's like lookin' in a mirror. Well take off them wigs and shades so I can see you better"  
Hayden smiled slightly. She shook out her raven colored hair and pulled off her sunglasses. Lacey didn't.

"Exactly like looking in a mirror. 'Cept you've got Joe's hair don't ya?" Hayden cringed at this comment.  
"'S'matter?"Hannah asked, noticing her daughter's dicomfort.  
Lacey explained the problem to her aunt. "Well, Mer and Joe kind of got in a fight about you. Mer got mad, so she's getting back at him by being here without his permission."

"That's weird that you'd get in a fight over me. Especially since he's only called, like, once"  
"Gee, thanks for making me feel better." Hayden mumbled out.  
"Aww, honey. I'm sorry. I haven't really been skilled in motherhood. I've only been a mom about 5 minutes now"  
"15 years!" Hayden yelled causing her mom and Ellie to jump. "You've been a mom for 15 years!I don't care if you haven't been 'skilled in motherhood. It's time you learn that skill.

And with these words she slapped her wig back on, shoved her sunglasses on her face and marched out the door.  
Lacey rushed behind, hurrying to keep up.

**I know that was a week chapter but the others will be better. Promise! Review!**


	8. More PMS Than An Actual Fight

**This chap I'm using their regular names kk?**

Free of their wigs, the girls were now lounging at the beach by Rico's Surf Shop. At least, Ellie was.  
Meredith was pacing back and forth and mumbling to herself in frustration.  
"Gosh, I didn't want to yell at her like that. She's my mom. But, she was making me so mad and...eurgh!"  
Meredith cried slamming her hands on the table, startling Ellie who was buried in a magazine.

Meredith slumped into the chair opposite Ellie, her arms crossed. The only thing breaking the silence was Ellie loudly slurping on her soda. Meredith gave her a glare.  
"What? I'm thirsty."

"Ms. Montana?" one of the door gaurds walked in holding up Joe by his arm."This man say you two are friends"  
"Yes!"Miley(still wearing her Hannah wig) cried,"Put him down!" The gaurd dropped Joe and walked out, closing the door behind him. Miley crossed her arms and looked at Joe.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Your daughter is pissed off at us"  
"She talked to you?" Joe asked her, shocked.  
Miley hesitated,"Oops.I wasn't s'possed to tell you that." Joe stared down at her."Tell me what?"

"That she came." Miley said in a small voice.  
"Well is she still here?" Joe asked looking around the room, almost expecting to see his daughter.  
Miley sat up a bit. "If you were pissed off, would you stick around?"  
Joe was beginning to get aggravated,"Well do you know where she went?"  
"If I did do you think I'd still be sitting here?"  
"So you lost our daughter?" Joe cried out.  
Miley stood up, causing two monitors to beep. She jabbed him in the chest punctuating each word,  
"Don't you dare blame this on me Joseph. She came over here looking for me to defend her in some arguement that you two had"  
Joe got confused,"Arguement?" he asked her.  
"That's what she said." Miley said trying to calm herself back down. Joe started racking his brain. He couldn't think of any arguement that they had recently had.

"...Then last week he said I couldn't do the benefit concert? We fought about that a little bit.  
Where does that leave us?"  
Ellie looked at the chalk board they were borrowing from Rico. "That one makes 36 fights in the last 5 months"  
Mer thought for a moment. "Well that one where I told him off at the Teen Choice Awards? That one was more PMS than an actual fight." Ellie erased a tally from the board.  
"Fine."she said. "35 fights in the last 5 months. So, that's about 7 fights a month."  
"Really?"Meredith asked looking over Ellie's shoulder to view the board.  
"The board does not lie."Ellie stated.  
Meredith laughed. As she did so, an idea clicked into place.  
"Hand me the board." she instructed, sitting back down. Ellie watched as Meredith erased the tally marks.  
Then, she started to write. And, after about 15 minutes she turned the board to show her cousin. Ellie grinned as she read the words. She looked back up and said, "You rock."  
Leaning back to enjoy the sun, Mer smiled. "Don't I know it."


	9. Such A Powerful Concert

"How's everybody doin' tonight?" Hayden called out to the screaming fans.  
"Oh. My. God." Miley said staring at the TV screen. She hit Joe who was leaning against the bed.  
"What?" he asked groggily. He was still half asleep.  
"TV. Look. Now!" Miley cried pointing frantically.

Hayden grinned at the audience. She had confirmed with Nate during rehearsal that they could play her new song that she wrote at the beach. "This song I wrote today, it's for someone I've known all my life. I bet you guys know someone who's like this. Hope you guys like it!" And with that the band started up the song they had learned just hours before.(by hours I mean at least 5. Sorry for interrupting!)

Hate, Such a powerful word  
Love, Such a powerful word  
Can you, figure out  
which word I feel for you

Let me explain this as simply as I can  
It's you that I just cannot stand  
We fight all of the time  
It drives me out of my mind

We fight, we scream we hit and yell  
I'm stuck in this living hell  
You always send me away  
'Cause you don't seem to care about me

Hate, such a powerful word  
Love, such a powerful word  
Can you tell  
wich one I feel for you

You're drunk from greed  
You only want my money  
Bred for fame and fortune  
You set me up to be number one

Hate, such a powerful word  
Love, such a powerful word  
Now you see  
How I feel for you

Her parents stared at the TV in shock and awe at what had happened. Joe spoke up first.  
"She is grounded for life. No, she is grounded for death, Miles. I don't care if she pones her friends,  
enemies or what. But you don't pone your parents"  
Miley giggled. "Pone?"she asked trying to keep a staight face.  
"Powerfully owned? Miles, get with it." Joe said as he pulled out his cellphone to call up Nate.

**Tell me what you think! I want reviews please!**


	10. Grounded

**oooh! Mer's in trouble! She should not have poned her parents. Wonder what punishment awaits for her?**

Meredith, Nate, Jake and Ellie were lounging in Hayden's dressing room after the concert. Nate was working on some paperwork when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.  
Meredith looked up from the magazine she and Ellie were reading. "Who is it?"she asked.  
"Your dad." Nate replied.  
Panic flooded Mer. She brushed her hair nervously behind one ear. "What does he want?"she timidly asked him.  
Nate repeated the question into the phone. They all sat in silence waiting for Joe to respond.  
"Apparently he wants to talk to his daughter." Nate told them.  
"Is he wearing his fake mustache?" Meredith asked hopfully. Nate repeated this into the phone.

He shook his head saying, "No. He says he's mustasche-less ." Meredith flipped her blonde wig on and with a smile said sweetly, "Sorry, no Mer here. Only Hayden. Guess he's gonna have to try somewhere else"  
Nate said this into the phone than pushed the end button. Jake stared at him shocked. "Did you just hang up on him?" he asked.

"No." Nate said,"He hung up"  
Suddenly Mer's phone started ringing. The caller id said Dad.  
"Hola?" she said into her cell.  
"Meredith Susan Jonas don't you dare mess with me right now! You are in so much trouble young lady."  
"Um...Me no speak de English?"She tried hoping her dad would talk to her later, once he calmed down.  
She heard swearing on the other end. Joe took a deep breath.  
"I'll talk to you when you get home young lady." he said.  
She sighed,"Yes daddy."she said in a small voice. She hung up the phone and sank into the couch next to Ellie who started braiding her hair, trying to make her feel better.

For once, Meredith was glad to be doing the Track and Field unit in gym. She was able to work off her frustration and anger about what had happened with her and her dad last night. Her dad had grounded her. She was allowed to do local concerts but she had to be home by 10:55.  
Not only that but her cellphone, ipod and mp3 had been taken away. And as an added bonus, all future songs had to be screened by Joe before she could think of performing them.

She was on her 5th lap and breathing hard. The teacher jogged up beside her. "Doing good Mer. Feel free to take a breather." Meredith ignored him, going faster, competing with herself. It was getting harder to breathe. It was on her 6th lap that Mer doubled over, gasping for breath.  
She fell to the pavement, trying hard to catch her breath.  
She felt suffocated as she gasped for air.

She felt people gather around her, asking questions. She ignored them, trying to breathe. The gym teacher was trying to get her to her feet. She looked at him for a second before his face blurred and she passed out.  
The teacher yelled for someone to get the nurse as he tried to revive the unconsious girl.

**REVIEW IF YOU REALLY LIKE THIS STORY!!**


	11. Asthma Attack

**I'm sorry I scared y'all but I kind of had to because apparently Mer's not as healthy as you guys think.  
Don't woory nothing serious, just keep reading and reviewing.**

Her dad walked in to the nurse's office. He sighed with relief when he saw her on the nurse's cot.  
Meredith was fighting with herself, trying hard not to cry. Every few seconds she would wipe her eye's with the back of her hand. She was still in her gym uniform.

In the car on the way home they sat mostly in silence. Mer stared out the window. "So, what happened?" Joe asked her, trying to break the silence.  
"They didn't tell you"  
"Well, I didn't get the details. Care to fill me in"  
Meredith sniffed, then wiped her eyes and nose with her sleeve.  
"I was running to hard. Had an athma attack. Not much details to fill in there"  
"Mer, didn't you have your inhaler?" he asked concerned.  
She rolled her eyes. "Dad. I haven't had an athma attack for almost three years.  
I didn't think I needed it."

They were still arguing about it as they walked through their front door.  
"I'm sorry! Okay? I know my health is bad. You don't have to remind me!" she shrieked.  
"Now don't take that tone! I'm only looking out for you."

Meredith stomped up the stairs to her room.  
"Well maybe you shouldn't!" She yelled before slamming her door as hard as she could.  
Joe sighed. Thinking for a few minutes he pulled out his cellphone.

"Hello?" Jackson answered.

"Jackson?" Joe asked.

"Yes. This is he."

"I have questions. How do you raise Ellie and stay sane?" Joe asked.

Joe could almost hear Jackson smile over the phone.  
"Well, for one thing,"Jackson said."She's not a teenager."

"So?"Joe asked.

"So."Jackson said. "She isn't going through hormone type stuff just yet."

"But you grew up with a little sister! You should be able to help me at least a little bit!"

"Sorry man. This is a woman type situation. Ask Miles for help."

"But I-you-she."Joe sputtered

"Bye Joe." Jackson said, hanging up.

"Jackson!"Joe yelled. Great. Now who will help him?

**Hmmm. Who will help out poor Joseph? Peace, Love, and Review**


	12. Judgement

"Mer!" Jake cried grabbing her arm. She turned and ended up sloshing have the contents of the cup she had in her hand on her friend. Blushing she grabbed her jacket and tried to dry him off.  
"Jake! I'm so sorry!" Meredith said, slurring her words slightly.  
Jake looked up shocked, "Mer, are you drunk?"he asked her.

Mer grinned, "A little bit but if you think I'm bad, you should see Ellie"  
"I'm a bit afraid to." Jake relied.  
"Want to go dance?" Meredith asked him, shooting Jake the puppy dog pout and sloshing some more of the cup's contents.  
"Not now." Jake replied, then frowned. "I thought your dad had you on house arrest"  
Mer gave him a drunken grin, "It's called sneaking out. Duh!" she left him skipping off to the dance floor, most likely to join Ellie.  
Jake sighed. He wasn't gonna be a rat, but he needed to make sure the girls were ok. And this would involve blending in. He sighed and, against his better judgement, picked up the cup Meredith had abandoned.


	13. Just A Girl

**I know the last chapter was really short but now this one will be longer.**

Meredith looked to her left where her dad, with a now unreadable expression, was watching backstage. She wiped at a tear that had been sliding down her cheek. She felt slightly nauseaus as she looked at the audience. They couldn't see her;only Hayden. She cringed slightly at the first notes and tried to steady herself. She missed her cue and the band had to restart the song. She looked out and began, quietly at first,

**Finally  
I've been waiting for this moment  
for you to see the real me**

Mer looked at the front row where Ellie was seated. Ellie smiled encouragingly and flashed her cousin two thumbs up.  
Bravely, Mer continued on.

**It's been an illusion  
but I never meant to fool you  
I got caught up in a fantasy**

She felt the tears still but didn't bother to wipe them away. When she was still a good girl she would have asked for a band-aid. But she knew that the hurt couldn't be covered now. Her world was crumbling beneath her feet. But, it wasn't completely her fault. She knew that too. And it wasn't completely his fault either.

**I'm just a girl  
With a dream that got the best of me  
In a world  
That believes fame is everything  
Got out of touch With the ones who gave me my wings to fly**

The song was so true. She lost the conection she and her dad had had before. And the band members, her uncles, when was the last time she saw them for reasons other than buisness? And...her mom. She visited the grave once. Sure Miley was alive, but she hadn't known before. She should have been there.

**People say  
that the world is like a stage**

This was it, the moment her dad had talked with her about. She fingered the blond wig. And slowly pulled it off while she sang.

**Just got confused  
The roles I play**

Now free of the wig, she shook out her dark hair. There wasn't a member in the audience who wasn't stunned.

**I've been away  
from home for so long that I  
almost forgot where I belong  
Yeah yeah yeah**

She played with the wig in her hands. A clean slate. No more secrets, from anyone. Not dad, mom, Ellie, not even the fans..that is, if they still wanted to be the fans.

**I'm just a girl  
With a dream that got the best of me  
In a world  
That believes fame is everything  
Got out of touch with the ones who gave me my wings to fly to fly**

She dared herself to look at the audience. There were lots of stunned kids, but luckily she didn't hear any boos...yet.  
She looked away for a moment to wipe her wet face with the back of her hand. She took another deep breath.

**It's so easy to forget what really matters in this life  
It's so hard to live with regrets but I promise I will try  
To be a better me from now on  
I'm sorry**

She glanced at Jake during this part, trying to get him to know she truly was sorry. But he didn't look up at her.  
He just down a t his hands, where he was twiddling his thumbs. Meredith looked away, back to the crowd.

**I didn't mean to do you wrong  
I'm just a girl  
With a dream that got the best of me  
in a world  
that belives fame is everything  
got out of touch with the ones who gave me my wings to fly  
to fly  
you gave me my wings so I can fly  
I can fly (yeah)  
I'm just a girl**

Throwing them a last tear-filled glance, Meredith rushed off backstage, into her father's waiting arms.  
Burying her face she let her tears pour out into his jacket.  
"Daddy."she she cried.  
"It's gonna be ok."Joe said,"It's gonna be ok."


	14. Authors Note:Please View

Ok I would like to know if you would like a sequel to the sequel.  
Then I'll have a tilogy but no more after that.  
I'd also like ideas if you guys really want another sequel Here are some ideas I've cooked up.  
1) Meredith and Miley go off to Tenessee  
2)Hayden is forgotten and fans love Meredith(yea right)  
3)Ellie steps up and becomes a popstar  
4)Hannah Montana takes Hayden's place 5)Meredith is a baby mama  
6)Mikayla's daughter brings/Hayden/Hannah competition

Anything sound good? Please PM me or send your own ideas Thanx for reading and reviewing everybody. Please keep doing so!


End file.
